


VID - Laughing in the Sugarbowl

by kiki_miserychic



Category: Mission: Impossible (Movies), Mission: Impossible - Rogue Nation (2015)
Genre: Action, Club Vivid, Embedded Video, Gen, Spies & Secret Agents, Video, Vividcon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-17
Updated: 2016-08-17
Packaged: 2018-08-09 07:38:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7792648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiki_miserychic/pseuds/kiki_miserychic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No allies in state craft, only common interests. We only think we're fighting for the right side because that's what we choose to believe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	VID - Laughing in the Sugarbowl

**Author's Note:**

  * For [andibeth82](https://archiveofourown.org/users/andibeth82/gifts), [hollywoodgrrl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hollywoodgrrl/gifts), [ohvienna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohvienna/gifts).



**vid title:** Laughing in the Sugarbowl  
 **music:** Veruca Salt  
 **source:** Mission: Impossible - Rogue Nation  
 **duration:** 2:44  
 **Notes:** Made for 2016 Vividcon, which is in Chicago in August, for Club Vivid. I should say it was finished for Club Vivid because I started it for festivids as a treat for , but didn't finish it on time.  
 **titles:** made by   
**summary:** No allies in state craft, only common interests. We only think we're fighting for the right side because that's what we choose to believe.  
 **content notes:** I prefer not to give content notes (viewer proceeds at their own risk: could be anything)

**download:** [streaming video](https://youtu.be/quw1w378i5g)   
[137mb m4v via mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/download/379kim6kiwaj3i6/Laughing+in+the+Sugarbowl+-+Mission+Impossible+-+Rogue+Nation+-+kiki_miserychic.m4v)  
[tumblr](http://kiki-miserychic.tumblr.com/post/149062075510)

_That day Chinatown burned down_  
I saw you start the fire  
So deep, so sweet, Alphabet Street  
what a poet, what a liar 

_Gotta spellcheck it_  
(A) A (B) B (C) C (D) D (E) F G H  
I’m the enemy 

_No way oh way oh_  
Whole lotta love is coming on the radio  
Oh no here we go  
Ha ha look who’s laughing in the sugarbowl 

_Confused, not amused_  
Parlor belle chanteuse  
The morning after  
First act, no tact  
what a playback  
wasn’t that a Good Disaster 

_Count it up_  
(1) 1 (2) 2 (3) 3 (4) 4 (5) 6 7 8  
Na na na na na 

_Oh way oh way oh_  
Whole lotta love is coming on the radio  
Oh no here we go  
Ha ha look who’s laughing in the sugar bowl  
Oh way oh way oh  
Dirty Backrub is playing on the stereo  
She’s the flame and I’m the glow  
It started raining  
It’s still coming down 

_Don’t look back_  
Don’t look behind you  
Don’t look back  
Don’t look behind you 

_Let’s sing it loud_  
Do re mi fa so la  
La la la la la 

_Oh way oh way oh_  
Whole lotta love is coming on the radio  
Oh no here we go  
Ha ha look who’s laughing in the sugar bowl  
Oh way oh way oh  
Dirty Backrub is playing on the stereo  
She’s the flame and I’m the glow  
Ha ha look who’s laughing in the sugarbowl 


End file.
